Memories
by Eienhy
Summary: Recuerdos  de un pasado doloroso y un presente inexplicable, ambos se entrecruzan, mezclándose, tiñendo el futuro...Ulquihime
1. Conspiración

**Memories**

Es claro, como la luz de la luna que se filtra en este lugar. Los recuerdos parecen pintar estás paredes blancas. Son colores difuminados por la tristeza. Quise borrarlas pero al parecer me perseguirán incluso en la muerte.

Si pudiera borrar todo el dolor ¿qué no haría? Quizás, sabría que es aquello que llaman felicidad.

_Conspiración_

_Alemania, finales de 1940…_

La habitación oscura, apenas iluminada por velas, clandestinamente ocupada, en su interior cerca de 10 hombres uniformados se reúnen en una mesa desvencija, apenas funcional. Beben vino en copas improvisadas, afuera hace frio, así son las noches siempre.

Reunidos ahí, hacen planes, como los soldados y capitanes que son, pertenecientes todos a lo mejor de lo mejor referente a la milicia, las insignias en sus chaquetas refieren su grado, su nivel de especialización. Hablan y discuten planteando opciones.

En silencio, con la copa de vino oscilando entre sus dedos un hombre joven observa el debate de sus compañeros, sus profundos ojos verdes miran el mapa en la mesa. Esta, junto con el resto de los presentes armando un plan de ataque, buscando posibilidades en una tarea que parece la misma guerra.

Dicha tarea no es cualquier cosa, es una conspiración, una que lleva tatuada el nombre de traición. Todo depende de qué lado se esté, del cristal con que se mire. Una vez al mes se reúnen y hablan, intentan encontrar solución a aquel laberinto.

-creo que sospecha- dijo alguien

-es posible- dijo por fin el joven al extremo de la mesa- es un hombre astuto.

-entonces, ¿qué propones?

-Nada, por el momento tenemos que calmarnos ya hemos saboteado varios ataques militares a ciudades. Debemos esperar el momento para mover la próxima pieza.

-pronto atacará Rusia ¿crees que es momento para detenernos?

-sí, lo es

Hay algo de intimidatorio en su forma calculadora de hablar, es como si supiese el final de todo.

-¡eres demasiado pasivo!- gritó el hombre sentado frente a él de indecibles y furiosos ojos azules-es peligroso dejarlo avanzar ¿a caso eres idiota?

Se miraron en silencio sosteniendo una batalla entre ellos como siempre, desde siempre.

-ataca ahora, si quieres, pero no tienes como hacerlo-dijo el joven de ojos verdes levantándose y dirigiéndose con las manos en los bolsillos a la salida- pero recuerda que planear mal el campo de batalla es algo que siempre puede pasar.

-¿qué? –dijo el hombre de ojos azules

-¿eso significa que tienes un plan?- pregunto otro de los presentes

El hombre se limito a salir sin decir ni una palabra, haciendo enfurecer a su compañero quien frunció el ceño enmarcando el celeste de su mirada furiosa.

-¡eres un idiota, Cifer! –gritó.

-o-o-o-

La Schutzstaffel*, mejor conocida como la SS, o como los miembros del Wehrmacht* los llaman: los guardaespaldas de Hitler. Y no están del todo equivocados se crearon con único propósito de proteger al Führer, aunque después fueron incluyéndose en diferente ataques, son la elite de la milicia nazi. Entrenados con sofisticado métodos, presionados psicológicamente para probar su valía, dispuestos a dar su vida por su líder, a quien juraron lealtad, son potencias militares, genios de la guerra.

Cifer es un miembro de la SS conocido entre el circulo como un hombre frio e indolente que no duda en ejecutar una orden, considerado por Himmler* como un joven prometedor, capaz incluso de ocupar su puesto algún día, pero por el momento Cifer se mantiene en un perfil bajo, los hombres a su lado lo llama Hauptsturmführer* y esta cargo de la cuarta escuadra de protección.

Él se camuflajeaba entre los demás oficiales, se convertía en un seguidor más de políticas enteramente dominadoras y racistas, donde el poder significa todo. Sin embargo aun estando en la organización que estaba, aun con ese futuro militar, él no era así, en su corazón había más que ambición

- Hauptsturmführer- el soldado se paro frente a él saludándolo Cifer lo miró dándole permiso para hablar.

-el Führer desea hablarle.

Cifer se levantó dirigiéndose en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos al encuentro de su aparente líder.

-o-o-o-

Sentado frente a un amplio y majestuoso escritorio, un hombre de ojos pequeños y nariz afilada, firmaba diferentes papeles que su secretario ponía frente a él, Cifer entró y aguardo cerca de la puerta. El hombre levantó la vista y lo miró con afable condescendencia, ignorante, de las verdaderas intenciones de uno de sus subordinados más fieles.

Cifer saludo marcialmente, el hombre le indico con la mano una silla frente a su escritorio, el joven militar avanzó y tomo asiento con movimientos pausados y precisos.

-¿me llamó, señor?

-mmmh- dijo el hombre frente a él asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba uno de los papeles del escritorio, lo miraba velozmente y lo dejaba en el mismo lugar- Cifer, me han dicho que…eres un excelente militar.

-señor, solo cumplo ordenes- dijo

-ya veo- dijo con una media sonrisa- bien.

Con una señal el secretario trajo un sobre lacrado y se lo entregó a Cifer, quien lo tomo pero no lo abrió.

-probablemente esto no te guste mucho, Cifer, pero tengo una misión especial para ti- dijo el Führer mirando fijamente a su subordinado dejando por fin los papeles a su alrededor- dentro del sobre encontraras los detalles, pero básicamente se trata de lo siguiente.

Hizo una pausa, se rasco la nariz y al terminar siguió hablando.

-hay una mujer, ella, por razones que no puedo contarte porque es confidencial, es importante para mi empresa…el punto es que necesito que la traigas aquí, pero, ella no está de nuestro lado y se encuentra dentro de una fortaleza custodiada por nuestros enemigos.

El Führer se levantó lentamente de su asiento, miró a su interlocutor, se inclino en la mesa apoyándose en sus manos.

-Cifer, has lo que tengas que hacer, pero tráela aquí, sin un solo rasguño. ¿Entendido?

-sí, señor.

-o-

* Hauptsturmführer: capitán

* Schutzstaffel: SS o escuadras de protección, se estableció en 1925 como guardia personal del líder nazi Adolf Hitler, entre 1929 a 1945 se convirtió en un grupo paramilitar, dividida en una ala política, Allgemeine-SS y una ala combatiente, Waffen-SS. Tenía sus propios rangos militares diferentes o equivalentes a los del Wehrmacht.

* Wehrmacht (fuerza de defensa): fuerzas armadas unificadas de la Alemania nazi desde 1939 a 1945, compuesta por el _Heer _(ejercito), la _Kriegsmarine_ (marina de guerra) y la _Luftwaffe_ (fuerza aérea).

* Himmler, Heinrich: 1900-1945, Comandante en jefe de la SS.

-o-

* * *

Wola! De nuevo traigo entre manos un Ulquihime, esta historia estará contada en dos tiempos, pasado y presente, pretendo plasmar la vida pasada de Ulquiorra (trabajo difícil) y combinarlo con su relación con Orihime. Espero no volverme loca en el intento. El siguiente capítulo será en el presente…

Por alguna razón estoy obsesionada con la idea de que Ulqui era alemán XD y estoy metiendo hechos históricos, si alguien sabe más de esto cualquier información se agradecerá.

Y por supuesto su opinión sobre esta nueva idea me interesa mucho, por favor un review si creen que lo merece.

Un agradecimiento a E-kun quien ya leyó hasta el segundo capítulo y parece interesado.

Demasiadas notas…ya me voy…


	2. Sanación

**Memories**

_Sanación_

_Japón, actualidad._

El recuerdo es nítido y a la vez cada vez que lo invoco se difumina.

_-¿tienes miedo?_

_-no_

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi mente una y otra vez, y estaban acompañadas de fragmentos de imágenes, ella frente a mí, yo desapareciendo.

Suavemente extendía mi mano hacia ella y entonces preguntaba "¿me tienes miedo, mujer?" "No, no te tengo miedo" decía ella y levantaba su mano intentando tomar la mía.

"Ya veo" fue lo último que dije o creo que dije, quizás solo lo pensé, pero mi último pensamiento también se corta "…aquí en la palma de mi mano…" pero ¿qué? Algo del mensaje está perdido, algo se perdió y no puedo recuperarlo, está ahí, pero no puedo ponerle nombre.

Y sin embargo…debería estar muerto ¿o no? hasta donde recuerdo me volví ceniza, mi cuerpo alcanzo su límite, yo, ya no debería pensar. Lo sé, debería estar muerto ¿cierto? Entonces ¿por qué? Quizás la conciencia nunca muere, quizás exista un núcleo dentro de nuestro cerebro que sigue funcionando por siempre, quizás estos pensamientos son cíclicos unos tras otros, siempre los mismos, sin un final como la enorme serpiente nórdica que abraza al mundo, quizás es el final del mundo, de mi mundo, no tengo a donde ir, ya no hay más y me quedo aquí.

-o-o-o-

Pero a pesar de todo, la calidez que despiden esas manos puedo sentirla, sé lo que está pasando ¿Por qué lo hace? Eso aun no puedo entenderlo ¿Por qué quiere verme? ¿Por qué me mantiene aquí?

En ese entonces como ahora, solo quería entender acerca de una sola persona, por ello fui condenado a una vida atada a blancas dunas y como en aquel tiempo me gustaría no regresar. Pero ella insiste.

Recordar en mi caso es morir, algo se agita dentro de mí sin dejarme respirar, esta obsesión por entender me tiene aquí; sin poder moverme, sin poder hablar.

Sus manos traen de regreso mi cuerpo, sanan las heridas de mi conciencia para que pronto despierte. La escucho hablar sin parar de cosas que no importan y ni siquiera me interesan, pero la escucho porque no puedo hacer otra cosa más que escuchar y sentir.

Sentir la forma en que me sana, de su cuerpo junto al mío cuando la vence el cansancio y sus lágrimas silenciosas que mojan mi ropa.

Y sigo sin entender, no solo porque lo hace, sino el porque estoy vivo, porque si puedo sentir, entonces estoy vivo, debería estar muerto lejos de todo y todos, en especial lejos de ella, la mujer que no me tiene miedo y que pone todas sus fuerzas en regresarme a una vida que ya no me pertenece.

Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que morir? Al parecer dos no son suficientes.

-o-

* * *

Wola! Me he retrasado, lo sé, apenas tengo tiempo jeje, se darán cuenta que este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el primero, al menos eso parece, les prometo que lo tiene, lamento lo corto tambien, pero tenía que dejarlo aquí.

En realidad son como dos historias en una, en ambas el protagonista es Ulquiorra (¿Quién más?) pero viviendo tiempos diferentes, espero no confundirles. En el siguiente capítulo volvemos con el Capitán Cifer jeje.

Un agradecimiento a E-kun por seguir leyendo y darme consejos de guerra.

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Frio

**Memories**

_Frio_.

_Silesia, Polonia. Finales de 1940._

Frio, el más indecible frio. El capitán Cifer se ciño el último botón del abrigo de lana.

- Hauptsturmführer-hablo uno de sus subordinados llegando corriendo y derrapándose en la nieve- son cinco hombres en la entrada, señor.

Cifer asintió. El bosque que colindaba con aquella ostentosa mansión, muestra de la antigua riqueza de este país antes de la llegada de los Rusos hace y mucho tiempo a tras, les otorgaba un excelente escondite.

Polonia había sido invadida en 1939 tanto por alemanes como por rusos, sin embargo debido a un pacto de no agresión, ambos países se dividieron el territorio. Aun así su misión era apoderarse de una mujer en aquel lugar custodiado por el ejército ruso. Ciertamente le molestaba tener que cumplir esa orden pero por el momento debía mantenerse firme y aparentar ser un militar fiel.

Se dirigió a sus hombres asignando a dos de ellos para encargarse de la entrada, los designados asintieron y marcharon en silencio.

Desde su lugar y escondido tras un enorme árbol observó a sus oficiales avanzar cuidadosamente bordeando el bosque y perdiéndose tras un muro cercano a la fortaleza. Un par de minutos después, uno de ellos se asomo por el muro dando la señal para que el resto de la pequeña compañía avanzara.

-o-o-o-

En la entrada, cerca de la enorme puerta de roble cinco cuerpos con la garganta atravesada de un lado a otro fueron esquivados ágilmente por Cifer y sus hombres. La sangre teñía la nieve de rojo, deformada por las huellas de las botas militares.

-o-o-o-

Pegados a las paredes avanzaron en completo silencio, los oficiales miraban a su líder, siguiéndolo, sabían que él no daría ni una orden de más, pero si se limitaban a imitar sus movimientos estarían bien y cumplirían su misión.

Cifer se detuvo un momento esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Lentamente en pudo distinguir el pasillo que buscaba; había memorizado el plano de la mansión, esquina por esquina.

Su estrategia era simple, avanzar, encontrar y salir. No más; evitar muertes inecesarias era siempre su forma de actuar. Aunque de entrada ya llevaba cinco muertes en sus espaldas, eso, sin contar misiones pasadas.

Agudizando sus sentido continuo el avance. Le parecía extraño, sin embargo, la poca cantidad de guardía en el resto del trayecto.

Una luz amarillenta apareció a un costado del pasillo, exponiendo solo un amirada rápida al interior de la sala pudo ver a tres soldados con tazas en las manos cuyo contenido debía ser sin duda alguna bebida caliente, hablaban despreocupados.

Cifer hizo pasar uno a uno a sus soldados, rápidamente y en silencio para que ni siquiera parecieran sombras. El camino continuó, se toparon con tres guardias y fueron eliminados de la misma forma que sus compañeros de la entrada, la seguridad parecía ir aumentando lo cual solo significaba que iban acercándose.

El camino bifurco hacia la izquierda, el nuevo pasillo lucia más iluminado. Continuaron, con una seña indico la tercera puerta la cual era la indicada; en el interior cuatro soldados jugaban cartas en una mesa a lado de ellos las escaleras que debían subir. Con la mirada ordeno a uno de sus hombres, el cual entendiendo, se movió y camino al lado contrario al que se encontraban, la orden de antemao era siempre no matar sin ser necesario y no morir sin ser necesario, por lo que busco un escondite antes de disparar su arma al aire.

Los cuatro hombres se sobresaltaron y salieron a tropel de la habitación en dirección al disparo. El pequeño grupo ario entro, uno de ellos se quedo en la sala, escondido como el anterior.

El resto subió las escaleras sigilosamente pero de forma rápida, la misión debía ser completada antes del amanecer y esta estaba cerca. Dos oficiales se quedaron en la cima de la escalera.

La puerta final apareció ante sus ojos. Los últimos oficiales a su lado sacaron sus cuchillos de asalto, Cifer a su vez empuño su arma una Walther P38 la última en su generación. Y con un asentimiento suyo abrieron las puertas.

Los oficiale saltaron sobre los primeros soldados que encontraron sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, clavándoles los cuchillos en el vientre. Cifer entro después de ellos, observo rápidamente a su alrededor, tomo uno de los cojines del sillón cercano y lo uso para silenciar el sonido de su arma cuando termino con los últimos soldados de la estancia.

Con paso firme y deshaciendo se el cojín aventándolo a un costado, camino con tranquilidad al fondo de la estancia, abrió la puerta y detrás de ella una chica lo observo asustada, era obvio que había escuchado lo sucedido fuera de su habitación.

Cifer la miró, ella vestía un camisón blanco y arrastraba una de las cobijas, probablemente hace unos minutos se encontraba dormida.

-ven conmigo- dijo el capitán. La chica negó lentamente- no te estoy preguntando, es una orden

Dio un paso al frente y ella dio uno hacia atrás.

-mis hombres se encuentran afuera, eliminaran al resto de los soldados que estén aquí o a cualquiera que intente tan solo acercarse. No hay forma de que te salven. Ahora lo diré por última vez…

_Ven conmigo._

-o-o-o-

La chica no se movió por lo que Cifer la tomo del brazo obligando a moverse. Salieron de la habitación con los dos soldados tras ellos, se encontraron con los otros dos en el pasillo.

Olvidando las primeras escaleras continuaron por el pasillo.

"nunca usar el mismo camino de regreso" los otros dos hombres también saldrían de alguna forma, confiaba en eso, había sido una orden "salir con el amanecer". Apresuraron el paso, abrieron una puerta a la izquierda, otra a la derecha.

Dos guardias hablaban al final del pasillo que recorrían, aguardaron hasta que se marcharon, curiosamente la chica no pronuncio sonido alguno, lo cual le pareció extraño al capitán, pero desecho la idea para continuar el escape. Continuaron hasta encontrar las escaleras del lado sur de la casa, con cautela y rodeado de sus hombres bajaron las escaleras.

Atravesaron un vestíbulo amplio donde tuvieron que dormir a dos soldados más y llegaron a las cocinas, sabían y comprobaron la presencia de más soldados. Escucharon a un hombre hablar en ruso rápidamente, Cifer supo que ya habían descubierto los cuerpos de la entrada. Con una seña abrieron una ventana lateral. Salieron por ahí, la chica seguía en silencio, solo sus ojos claros miraban fijamente al hombre que parecía el líder, intentando transmitirle algo o quizás intentando descubrir algo.

Una vez afuera y apenas cubiertos por la luz del amanecer. Escaparon hacia el bosque.

-o-

* * *

Hola! Estoy de vuelta y con nuevo capítulo, debo reconocer que apesto para escribir escenas de acción, pero tenía que hacerlo, esta historia me está costando…mucho. En fin agradezco como siempre a E-kun por leer y aconsejarme, E-kun si que sabes de guerra (video juegos)…

El siguiente capítulo está en proceso, será en el presente, ya saben esta historia está en dos tiempos. Y disculpen si me tardo, pero no dejare esta historia.

Gracias por leer… un review si lo merece, y

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Vacio

**Memories**

_Vacio._

_Japón, actualidad._

_Yo no pedí que me salvaras… _

Probablemente eso me diría, y aun así lo estoy haciendo. De forma absurda e imprudente me obsesiono con traerlo de vuelta, puedo recuperar su cuerpo, lo sé, tengo el poder para ello, pero me pregunto si puedo traer también su alma.

Lo observo dormir, en el futón que era de mi hermano, el mío esta a su lado, porque no quiero alejarme de él. ¿Realmente está durmiendo? Respira acompasadamente y a veces frunce ligeramente el ceño como si estuviera soñando. También me pregunto si puede oírme, si puede sentirme. Espero que sí.

Aunque probablemente nada de lo que digo le interese, y me este diciendo que soy una mujer tonta. Quiero verlo de pie de nuevo, quiero ver el profundo color de sus ojos y escuchar lo grave de su voz, lo deseo tanto que no he dormido bien en una semana entera, intentando revivirlo, a veces incluso he llorado sintiendo que no avanzó y que no puedo salvarlo, lloro y me quedo dormida tomando su mano, recostada en su pecho empapándolo de lagrimas. Pero no me rindo, no tengo permitido hacerlo.

-Regresa- le pido de nuevo-regresa.

Y me pregunto de nuevo si estoy trabajando en vano.

-o-o-o-

El hombre de sombrero verde decidió que era mejor sentarse en el parque, que volver a su tienda, tiene mucho que pensar y no puede dejar de preocuparse.

Levantó la vista al cielo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que suspiraba. Sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos, aunque lo cierto es que no insistió mucho.

-Urahara- aquella voz inconfundible lo hizo sonreír a medias.

-ne Yourichi ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un gato a sus pies ladeó la cabeza y con un salto se sentó en el columpio contiguo al de él.

-¿lo averiguaste?

Urahara dejo caer su cabeza desconsolado hacia adelante.

-sí y no

El gato volvió a ladear la cabeza pero esta vez confundido y espero a que él continuara.

-bueno, sí- el gato bufo exasperado-lo que temíamos está confirmado.

-entonces hay que evitar que…

-imposible- Urahara miró al gato a su lado y le sonrío lánguidamente-no importa lo que digamos, hagamos o queramos, no hay forma, no cambiara de opinión.

-pero si la Sociedad de las almas lo sabe…

-si lo sé. Pero no hay forma de salvarla. Inoue Orihime no quiere salvarse.

-o-o-o-

A través de su voz pude reconocer a Urahara Kisuke, hablo con la mujer por un largo rato, como siempre me dedique a escuchar, no puedo hacer más.

Dijo que revivir a un hollow no es algo que pueda traerle beneficios y menos si ese hollow es o fue un espada, la sociedad de las almas jamás le perdonaría algo así, sería considerado alta traición y sería condenada por ello.

Además nada aseguraba que yo volviera a ser el de antes, de hecho, dijo el hombre, no era el mismo, que mi cuerpo no era como antes, que parte de sus propios deseos me estaban construyendo y que era probable que solo creara un contenedor vacio, que mi alma no estaría allí, por que el alma no es algo material.

La escuche sollozar pero cuando hablo su voz era decidida y no titubeaba. Dijo que no le importaba, que rompería todas las reglas existentes si con ello me traía de vuelta, que sabía los riesgos pero que realmente no le importaban como poco le importa ser perseguida por la sociedad de las almas.

Y que si era condenada al infierno, tampoco importaba, porque todo lo que hacía lo hacía por amor.

Desde ese momento me sigo preguntando, porque por amor, que tengo que ver yo con esa palabra. No logró asociar nada de lo que dijo la mujer y tampoco lo puedo racionalizar.

Soy su enemigo, el suyo y de sus amigos, ¿porqué traer un enemigo de vuelta? ¿Quién haría tal locura? Y ¿amor? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese sentimiento inútil humano conmigo?

Algo más que me preocupa es lo que está haciendo ella con mi cuerpo ¿a qué se refería Urahara Kisuke con que ya no soy el mismo? Lo único seguro es que no soy un contenedor vacio.

-o-

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo los pido prestados para mis fines ulquihimescos.

Segundo.- Cortito, lo sé, pero por eso van dos capitulos de un jalón :) prometo hacerlos más largos jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, si lo merece un review por favor y leean el siguiente capitulo ( esta más largo y emocionante lo juro).

un agradecimiento a E- kun por no dejar de leer... y dejarme en ascuas con su fic... ya quiero otro capitulo!

Hasta la proxima!


	5. Zona de Guerra

**Memories**

_Zona de Guerra_

_Silesia, Polonia. Finales de 1940_

Ella se hace un ovillo intentando retener el calor, le mira desde el piso cubierto de hielo, él finge no sentir aquella mirada y le tiende una lata con algo pastoso que se supone es comida.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunta ella con voz suave y un hilo de vapor sale de entre sus labios.

Él la mira en silencio, clava su mirada en ella tan fríamente que la hace temblar.

-son ordenes- responde, después de un momento, pausadamente.

-¿de quién?

-lo sabes.

Y ella se encoje más y desvía la mirada hacia la copa de aquel árbol que les sirve de refugio temporal, claro que sabe quién, pero al parecer, observa él, no sabe por qué.

-o-o-o-

Bajo la luz de la luna Cifer respira el frio aire del invierno de Polonia, la mujer que ha secuestrado camina tras él, sin oponer resistencia, en parte, piensa él, porque no sabe como volver, aunque no por ello le sigue pereciendo extraño que no intentara escapar.

Gira el rostro de vez en vez solo para comprobar que ella continua siguiéndolo. Y ella cada que lo hace le mira fijamente, una mirada que solo logra intrigarlo más, porque no hay incertidumbre, no hay desesperación y mucho menos, miedo.

Por quinta vez Cifer la mira sobre su hombro, el camisón blanco ha sido sustituido por un uniforme militar que le queda grande y ha sido doblado de forma que pueda caminar y moverse más libremente; el largo cabello se encuentra amarrado y escondido bajo una especie de gorra, y lleva unas botas cuyo número también es mayor al suyo y de vez en cuando tropieza con sus propios pies; él la mira y ella a él, y un dialogo silencioso que no dice nada se establece entre ellos.

-o-o-o-

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta ella mirándolo sentada en una piedra, han parado a descasar y beber un poco de agua, aunque él no se sienta ni bebe nada.

Cifer escucha la pregunta pero la ignora, se dedica a mirar el cielo colmado de estrellas, no ha visto un cielo así en Berlín desde hace mucho tiempo y la luna enorme y blanca le recuerda días del pasado lejano.

-heey- insiste ella- ¿cómo te llamas?

Él desvía la mirada solo lo suficiente para observarla pero la regresa al cielo ignorándola por segunda vez.

-sigamos- dice y en un solo movimiento le quita la cantimplora, la amarra a la mochila y comienza a caminar. Ella se levanta, tropieza con las enormes botas pero logra conservar el equilibrio y lo sigue.

-¿porqué no quieres decirme tu nombre?- le dice persiguiéndolo, mientras esquiva unos matorrales. El hombre no le contesta, continúa caminando como si nada- ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas? Al menos merezco eso, me sacaste en medio de la noche y me llevas a quien sabe dónde, dime cómo te llamas.

Cifer se detuvo repentinamente haciéndola chocar con su espalda y caer estrepitosamente al piso, se dio la vuelta y la taladro con la mirada. Fue todo. Y siguió su camino.

La chica bufo molesta y se levantó a duras penas.

-¡es-espera- esperame!

Era molesto tener que lidiar con ella, él era un militar, porque demonios tenía que cuidar de alguien, y porque ese alguien tenía que ser una mujer tan ruidosa, porqué no podía simplemente caminar en silencio. Ya iban retrasados un día, si tardaba más no se encontraría con el resto de sus hombres a tiempo, peor aún no alcanzarían el tren a Berlín.

No calculo los contratiempos, con él todo es como un cronometro, nunca había fallado, hasta ahora. Lenta, ruidosa y torpe ¿porque a él? ¿qué el führer no tenía otro capitán al cual enviar? Por ejemplo, Jeaguerjaques…no, no definitivamente él no servía para ese trabajo, el hombre menos paciente y táctico del mundo, probablemente ya habría matado a la chica. Suspiró, al parecer él, Cifer, por su increíble paciencia, había sido elegido.

-Oye- dijo ella, Cifer respiro profundo y soltó lentamente el aire- si me dices tu nombre te digo el mío.

-No me interesa.

-pero si necesitas llamarme, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo?

-te diré "mujer"

-pero ese no es mi nombre.

-no me interesa.

La chica hizo un mohín molesta.

-o-o-o-

-oye.

Cinco minutos, había durado cinco minutos sin abrir la boca, Cifer suspiro resignado a que así sería todo el camino.

-¿por qué caminamos de noche?

-es más seguro

-no es cierto, hay animales peligrosos como esos murciélagos que pasan volando

-los murciélagos no son peligrosos. No del todo.

-pero dan miedo-Cifer la miro un segundo antes de continuar su camino-la noche da miedo.

-es más fácil ocultarse en la noche- dijo él como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ella torció la boca.

-oye- Un suspiro más por parte de él- ¿por qué nos separamos de los demás?

-es más difícil seguir cuatro pares de huellas, que un camino de montones de ellas. Además de esa forma no saben donde estas.

-¿por eso me pusiste estas horribles botas?

-así es, confundir es parte una batalla.

-mmm…oye… ¿por qué me toco venir contigo? Seguramente los otros hablan más que tú.

-estoy a cargo.

Y eso fue todo por esa noche.

-o-o-o-

Durante el día descansaban, o al menos ella, Cifer parecía no dormir, cuando ella despertaba él estaba de pie mirando hacia algún punto, nunca lo veía dormir, nunca. Siempre estaba alerta a cualquier ruido.

Pensó que quizás era una especie de super soldado o más bien de super capitán; era complicado lograr sacarle dos frases seguidas y cada palabra era más fría que el hielo que pisaban y caía del cielo. De nada le servía saber alemán, podía hablarle en ruso todo el día y el resultado sería el mismo.

Sería difícil, muy difícil, lograr sacarle cualquier información. Quizás por eso el führer lo había enviado, quizás por eso.

-o-o-o-

-solo media lata.

La chica lo miró incrédula, ¿solo media lata? De por si era una comida horrible, pastosa y desabrida, ahora ni siquiera podía llenarse el estomago con ella.

-¿Por qué?

- porque si no, no habrá comida para después.

-perfecto así quizás podrías cazar algo, y comeríamos mejor.

Ahora era él quien la mira incrédulo, ¿cazar? Eso llevaba tiempo, no lo tenían, y no estaba loco ni idiota como para hacer una fogata en medio del bosque para cocinar lo que sea que cazara y descubrir su posición.

-…y con la piel podríamos hacer una cobija o algo así porque en la noche hace mucho frio.

¿Piel? Como si fuera tan sencillo curar la piel para hacer una cobija, suéter o lo que sea, ¿en qué mundo vivía esa chica?

-come y calla.

-me comeré toda la lata, tengo hambre y…

-escucha mujer, no lo repetiré, por si no te has dado cuenta, esto no es un paseo, tú eres mi prisionera, haces lo que yo digo y punto. Y si te comes toda la lata no habrá más comida y ni pienses que cazare para ti, porque no lo haré, y ya que tengo ordenes de llevarte a sana y salva, comerás lo que encontremos en el camino, sean gusanos u hojas no me interesa

-no comeré eso.

-¿no te lo dije antes? No me interesa, comerás y ya; y si no lo haces por voluntad encontrare la manera de hacer que esa comida entre en tu cuerpo.

-¿y cómo?

-No quieres saberlo

La chica lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

-es la primera vez que hablas tanto

Cifer sostuvo su mirada y frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño.

-Come y calla.

-o-o-o-

Las botas se hunden en la nieve, mientras lucha por dar el siguiente paso intenta no perder de vista al hombre que guía el camino, él parece inmutable, acostumbrado a las inclemencias del tiempo y a sus cambios intempestivos.

-oooyyeee ¿no podemos detenernos un poco?- le dice entre jadeos, casi no ha comido y han caminado toda la noche el cansancio comienza a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

Cifer se detiene y se da la vuelta para mirarla.

-no podemos, el alba está a punto de llegar debemos encontrar un refugio antes de que eso suceda.

-pero estoy cansada tengo hambre y sed, ¿acaso tú no estás cansado? No has comido nada y nunca te he visto dormir.

-no podría caminar sino lo hiciera, mujer, debemos darnos prisa.

-pero...

-camina.

Ella se limita a bufar desesperada y dirigir su vista al cielo ya aclarado que anuncia el mañana. Una luz brillante llama su atención, frunce el ceño e intenta enfocar mejor, pero a esa luz le sigue otra, y otra.

-¿Qué-qué es eso?- dice y Cifer levanta la vista hacia donde ella señala.

-Maldición- murmura, ella lo mira preocupada- ¡Corre!

-o-o-o-

Misiles. Misiles que anuncian un amanecer de terror, el comienzo de una batalla. Mientras corren pueden escuchar el bombardeo, que lentamente comienza a alcanzarlos, de pronto hay más luces en el cielo como respuesta a las primeras.

El sonido de las balas, y de los aviones se acercan más. Cifer corre a la cabeza y ella lo sigue a duras penas, el miedo tampoco le ayuda mucho, donde quiera que estén puede escuchar gritos ahogados y el sonido de las explosiones que hacen retumbar la tierra.

-es-pera- intenta decirle, pero su voz no lo alcanza, las botas se atoran en la nieve que ha alcanzado una altura considerable que le impide seguir- ¡espera!

Cifer da la vuelta la toma del brazo y la jala hacia él haciéndola seguirlo. Un avión cruza el cielo, un misil cae a pocos metros, las ondas de choque los hacen caer, ella grita. Él se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse. Siguen corriendo, se internan en el bosque, y al mismo tiempo parece que se internan en el campo de batalla.

La respiración se acelera e incluso duele, el aire frio se mezcla con el olor a pólvora, las piernas ya no responden adecuadamente y corren erráticamente sorteando árboles, cayendo de vez en vez, hundiéndose otras.

Un lago congelado se extiende frente a ellos, él avanza dispuesto a cruzarlo, pero ella jala de su mano frenándolo.

-No, no, se romperá

-no tenemos otra opción.

-no- dice ella negando con un hilo de voz, respirando entrecortadamente.

-mujer, no podemos quedarnos- esta vez vuelve a jalarla- vamos, confía en mí.

Ella traga saliva intentando humedecer su garganta seca, asiente y se aferra con fuerza al brazo del capitán.

El avance es lento ya que las botas se resbalan, pero el hielo parece resistir el peso de ambos. Los aviones siguen pasando, Cifer espera que no los vean, pero su esperanza muere cuando uno de los aviones pasa disparando sobre el hielo quebrándolo.

Ella grita de nuevo cuando ambos caen a las heladas aguas del lago.

-o-o-o-

Los pulmones parecen colapsarse, el agua fría le golpea como miles de agujas clavándose en su cuerpo, ella presiente el final, lo único que puede ver son burbujas que ascienden y la oscuridad de la profundidad azul del lago. Cierra los ojos, el miedo comienza a invadir sus sentidos, un fuerte brazo la toma de la cintura y de pronto puede respirar.

Cuando abre los ojos se topa con los esmeralda de él.

-vamos- le dice- ya casi llegamos a la orilla

Y ella asiente incapaz de discutir.

-o-o-o-

Arrodillada en la orilla del lago intenta tomar todo el aire posible, ahora siente más frio que antes.

-levántate- le dice él obligándola a ello- debemos seguir moviéndonos o moriremos congelados

Una fuerte explosión les hizo recordar que el frio no era su único enemigo, Cifer la tomo de la mano y continuó la carrera. ¿A dónde iba? No estaba seguro, en este punto había perdido un poco la orientación, lo importante era encontrar un lugar donde permanecer a salvo, ya después se encargaría de recuperar el camino.

Y de pronto el paisaje se volvió rojo escarlata.

-o-o-o-

Contiene las ganas de vomitar, cientos de cuerpos esparcidos en la nieve, la sangre fresca aun, tiñe la nieve, llora y la respiración le falta, y de nuevo las arcadas amenazan con hacerla vomitar. Se aferra con fuerza a la mano que la sostiene mientras solloza.

Es la escena más horrible que ha visto, sangre, sangre, si la nieve se derritiera eso se convertiría en un océano rojo. Todos aquellos soldados… ¿tendrían familia? Sí, seguramente, sus madres, padres, esposas e hijos les estarían esperando, pero ellos nunca volverían, jamás los volverían a ver, quizás ni siquiera tendrían un cuerpo al cual despedir. Nunca más ver a un ser amado. Ya no podía más, se dejo caer de rodillas soltando la mano del capitán para cubrir su rostro envuelto en llanto.

-ya no- dijo- ya no

-o-o-o-

-Mujer- Cifer se arrodillo frente a ella- muévete.

Ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hablar, mientras seguía sollozando, el miedo, el terror la había paralizado.

-escucha, estamos en medio de la batalla sino nos movemos nos encontraran

-di-diles que se detengan- sollozó

- ¿no te das cuenta? Aquí no estamos en territorio amigo.

-son tus amigos…

-No lo son, ninguno, esto es la guerra, solo puedes sobrevivir a ella. Levántate y vamos.

-No, no, no.

El capitán frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de que era imposible, decidió que no tenía más opción que llevarla cargando, sino fuera por el soldado que salió detrás de unos árboles con la pistola desenfundada.

-o-o-o-

Cifer se levanto lentamente, el soldado le apunto. Ella cerró los ojos, si el final había llegado no quería ver más sangre.

Escuchó tres disparos, un grito ahogado y el peso de un cuerpo al caer en la nieve. Y después solo una respiración agitada que se arrodillo a su lado.

-mujer- ella abrió los ojos, él estaba a salvo, giró la cabeza y vio el cuerpo del soldado a unos cuantos metros- vamos.

Y sin más la levanto del piso y cargo en su hombro como si se tratara de un costal. Los disparos desde el cielo continuaron, tropezó y cayó con ella al piso, jadeando, al parecer él también comenzaba a cansarse.

Ella lo miró incrédula cuando se levanto de nuevo.

-no puedo llevarte, necesito que me sigas, solo un poco más- le dijo y le tendió su mano- una última vez, confía en mí.

La chica asintió y tomo aquella mano.

-o-o-o-

-por aquí- dijo él desviándose de pronto.

Bajaron por una pendiente y poco a poco el sonido de los disparos fue disminuyendo, al bajar encontraron una especie de cueva, se internaron en ella y en su oscuridad, lentamente, respirando con dificultad.

Cuando creyó que era suficiente Cifer se dejo caer en el piso de la cueva y ella se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron así, en silencio, por unos minutos hasta que él acciono un pequeño encendedor.

-creí que no funcionaría- dijo- después de que caímos al lago.

Se levantó de nuevo y siguió caminando dentro de la cueva con ella detrás.

Encontraron unas ramas y un poco de yesca

- Tenemos suerte- dijo él haciendo una pequeña fogata- pasaremos aquí la noche. Espero que para mañana los ejércitos hayan cambiado de posición.

Ella permaneció en silencio, observándolo.

-será mejor que te quites la ropa.

-…¡ehh?- grito ella haciendo que resonara un eco.

-estas mojada, te congelaras, al menos quédate en ropa interior, se seca más rápido que la lana del uniforme.

-ah, s-sí…¿tú, tú también lo-lo harás?

-sí.

Ambos comenzaron quitarse los pesados sacos de lana.

-¡ahhh! ¡Estás herido- dijo ella señalando el abdomen del capitán cuya camiseta lucia empapada de sangre.

-lo sé – dijo él tranquilamente- ese soldado me disparo dos veces tenía que atinarme al menos una vez.

Ella lo miró asustada.

-lo siento- dijo- es mi culpa, sino me hubiera paralizado…

-olvídalo.

Cifer se quito la camiseta y examino su propia herida chasqueando la lengua con resignación, ella lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-déjame ver- le dijo acercándose lentamente.

-te dije que lo olvides, no moriré por esto.

-déjame ver- ella revisó la herida lo mejor que pudo bajo la luz de la fogata- tienes la bala ahí podría infectarse, la sacaré.

-¿Qué harás qué?

- la sacaré, tienes suerte de que no penetrara más pero si la dejamos podrías morir por la infección, no tengo los instrumentos necesarios, pero puedo improvisar algo.

-espera… ¿harás qué?

- ¿no te lo dijo el Führer?- dijo ella levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos- este es mi talento especial.

-¿sacar balas?

-la cirugía, nunca he perdido un paciente. Así que…

-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos, pero era una tortura, se sabía empapado en sudor y ardiendo en fiebre. Ella a su lado despierta también y a la luz de la tenue fogata lo mira. Logró sacar la bala, pero al parecer eso no impidió una infección, el cuerpo del joven capitán está en plena lucha contra esta.

La mano fría y delgada de la chica tienta su blanca frente.

-Tienes fiebre- dice confirmando lo que él ya sabía- espera, voy por algo de nieve, estoy segura que ayudara a que baje.

Él niega al tiempo que toma su mano.

-no- dice respirando con dificultad.

-si no lo hago se te freira el cerebro, vamos déjame…

-dije que no- repitió.

La joven lo miro un segundo y sonrío tenuemente, mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

-No me iré- le dijo suavemente- no voy a escapar, no te preocupes, solo quiero ayudarte.

Él no dice nada solo la mira severamente.

-por favor- dice ella a apartando el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor-no me voy escapar… esta vez yo te lo pido, confía en mí.

Durante unos segundos ambos intercambiaron miradas y él como siempre lo hace de forma que ella sepa que la está analizando, que quiere saber si lo que dice es verdad. Y al parecer es así porque lentamente separa sus manos de las de ella y se recuesta en el piso de la cueva cerrando sus ojos.

-o-o-o-

Despierta de nuevo, el fuego se extinguió y todo está en penumbras, en su frente hay un paño húmedo probablemente por nieve derretida, se siente mejor, lo que significa que la fiebre ha bajado.

No puede ver nada pero sabe que ella está ahí, a su lado, puede escuchar la respiración acompasada y sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo tan cercano.

Afuera, tras los últimos momentos de la noche, sombras se deslizan por la nieve, siguen el rastro inequívoco de huellas y pequeñas y casi invisibles gotas de sangre. Pronto llegaran a ellos, pronto los rayos del sol los alcanzaran, pronto…

-o-

* * *

Hola! me tarde lo sé, pero entre las miles de cosas que tengo que hacer quiero ir haciendo capitulos más largos, aunque no se me de muy bien jeje, espero que les haya gustado este, y ya saben si creen que lo merece un review por favor...

ah sí! el disclaimer, me rebelo de nuevo y lo pongo al final, ya saben... Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino hace tiempo que Ulquiorra estaria de regreso...

El proximo capi será, como ya saben, en el presente, prometo hacerlo más largo...

Un agradecimiento como siempre a E-kun por leer mis locuras y corregirme el nombre de Grimmy que nunca escribo bien, creo que Grimmy me mataria si no fuera por él.

Hasta la proxima!


	6. Recuerda vida solo hay una

**Memories**

_Recuerda…_

Japón, actualidad.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, de inicio su mente adormecida no le dio indicios de donde estaba, pero poco a poco reconoció la inconfundible pálida luz de la luna filtrándose por las cortinas de la ventana justo arriba de él. Parpadeo un par de veces y de la misma forma lenta comenzó a ser consciente de sí mismo.

Su cuerpo entumecido empezó a responderle, movió sus dedos de forma torpe y pausada, respiró profundamente varias veces, comprobando como su tórax de expandía en cada inhalación y se contraía con cada exhalación; giró su rostro a la derecha y observó la oscuridad interceptada por formas que semejaban muebles, entonces giró su rostro a la izquierda y sus ojos se toparon con ella.

-o-o-o-

El rostro, el mismo rostro que recordaba, de finas y bellas facciones, amable y tranquilo, enmarcado por aquel largo cabello rojizo, el mismo rostro que tenía grabado en su mente. Aquel que observó durante horas en silencio, cuando no tenía nada que hacer en "Las Noches" y decidía visitar a su rehén.

Y ella dormía, justo como ahora y él la observó como en esos días de ocio, en ese entonces no comprendía su estúpida fascinación con esa imagen, tampoco era que le importara mucho entenderlo, simplemente la observaba, eso era todo, no causaba daño, ni desobedecía ninguna orden de Aizen, aunque lo cierto es que nunca hubo una regla que prohibiera vistas silenciosas mientras ella dormía.

Ahora bajo ese nuevo escenario, bajo esa nueva perspectiva de ella junto a él, capturado por esa imagen, sigue sin comprender el porqué de ello, el porqué de pronto alguien como él se ve en esa situación tan incomprensible y fuera de lógica. Era estúpido, era incoherente y por alguna razón malditamente inevitable.

-mujer- susurró en medio de la oscuridad y su primera palabra en su nueva vida.

-o-o-o-

Orihime de pronto fue consciente de que algo había cambiado, la atmosfera su alrededor pareció cambiar, lentamente abrió los ojos, despacio para no tener sorpresas, aunque no pudo evitar el salto en su corazón cuando, el iris verde de Ulquiorra le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Ulquiorra san! – exclamó sonriendo. Se incorporó lo suficiente para alcanzarlo en un abrazo.

Y él se quedo estático, en principio porque no podía moverse bien aun y por otro lado no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal acción, así que se limito a recibir el abrazo y el beso que ella dejo caer en su frente.

Cuando ella se incorporó, la miró de nuevo bajo la luz de la luna, lágrimas finas descendían por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ulquiorra san- repitió ella con la voz entrecortada.

Él la mira insistentemente, así que le sonríe e intenta limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Ulquiorra san, yo…

-¿por qué?- la interrumpe, porque el orden de las cosas siempre ha sido: él preguntando y ella contestando, no había más.

-¿por qué?- repite Orihime un tanto confusa

Sin decir nada Ulquiorra extiende su mano hacia ella tocando con la punta de sus dedos las húmedas mejillas y lentamente acunando con la palma de su mano el rostro de la chica.

-¿por qué, lloras?- extiende la pregunta para que no haya dudas, para que ella responda sin dar rodeos, una simple y sencilla explicación eso es todo lo que desea.

-despertaste- dice ella tomado entre sus manos la mano que sostiene su mejilla.

-¿eso te entristece?

-no- dice y niega con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos- también se llora de felicidad, Ulquiorra san.

-lo humanos son extraños

-sí lo somos.

Y Orihime le sonríe al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas caen.

_También existe el llanto alegre._

-o-o-o-

-¿eres tú, verdad?

Le pregunta desde el otro lado de la habitación, perdida en la cocina intentando preparar algo decente que el ex espada pueda comer.

-qué pregunta tan estúpida- refunfuña él sin tonalidad en su voz y sin aumentar su volumen, no se iba a esforzar para ser escuchado, si lo era bien, sino también- es obvio que soy yo, mujer.

Orihime asoma la cabeza de detrás de un muro y le sonríe, el escuchar ser llamada "mujer" le confirma que él es el mismo que conoció.

-es que Urahara san dijo que, tal vez no podía traer tu alma de vuelta.

Ulquiorra no dice nada, se da la vuelta en el futón como puede, aun adolorido, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio excesivo y sus músculos estuvieran llenos de cristales de acido láctico.

Ha salido el sol, el claro día a comenzado, ese mundo parece irreal y molesto con tanta luz con tanto ruido, incluso desde ahí puede escuchar automóviles pasar y a la gente hablar. Y él sigue inmovilizado de cierta forma en ese lugar, atrapado en una vida que no pidió.

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué es eso?

De alguna forma logró incorporarse, con miles de almohadas como respaldo mantiene su precaria posición en el futón, no tiene nada de fuerza e incluso mover los brazos resultaba un tanto doloroso. Justo en ese instante, Orihime colocó una especie de mesita y en ella depósito un plato lleno de cosas que no sabía que eran o con que propósito las había puesto frente a él.

-tu desayuno, Ulquiorra san, huevos, sopa de miso, jugo de naranja, pan… ¿quieres algo más? Tienes que comer bien, para que te recuperes pronto.

-¿comer?... ¿esto?

Para él comer significaba devorar almas, era un hollow después de todo, esa "comida" no era para nada lo que tenía en mente. Eso era demasiado humano para ser ingerido, además como esperaba esa mujer que comiera eso ¿con esos palillos de allí? Por favor, si apenas lograba coordinar dos movimientos.

-¿sucede algo?

-no puedo comer esto- dijo él, prefería quedarse sin comer, además no tenía hambre.

- ¿lo dices por los palillos? Perdóname Ulquiorra san aun no puedes…toma- dijo extendiéndole un tenedor.

Ulquiorra lo tomo, lenta y torpemente, lo miró con detenimiento como quien mira algo desconocido. Era un extraño e inútil instrumento sobretodo porque no iba a comer, porque eso no se podía comer.

-¿de verdad esperas que coma esto?- dijo picando con el tenedor lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos.

Orihime asintió sonriendo.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-Ulquiorra san pareces un niño, picando tu comida así- dijo ella riendo esta vez.

-¿un niño? Mujer no sé si te has dado cuenta de que soy…

-si lo sé, pero tienes que comer, solo así te mejoraras y podrás ser tan fuerte como antes

-¿tan fuerte como antes? ¿De verdad quieres que eso suceda?

-sip- dijo asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza

-¿te das cuenta de que entonces volveré a ser el enemigo que era antes?

Orihime esbozo una sonrisa amable.

-eso no pasara Ulquiorra san, no serás mi enemigo

- no deberías estar tan segura.

-ambos tienen un punto.

Los dos giraron hacia donde escucharon aquella voz. Pegado a la ventana un hombre de cabello rubio y sombrero verde los veía curioso.

-¡Urahara san!- dijo Orihime levantándose para abrir la puerta.

Una vez adentro Urahara tomo asiento en una silla cercana, siendo vigilado por la mirada atenta de Ulquiorra.

-como decía, ambos tienen un punto. Es importante que te vuelvas más fuerte Ulquiorra san, los tiempos que se aproximan necesitaran de ello, pero por otro lado será el que te hagas más fuerte lo que traerá más problemas. En fin la vida es complicada…

El hombre suspiró y se reacomodo en la silla.

-sea como sea tienes que comer, Ulquiorra san, y me temo que la comida que Inoue san te ha dado es la correcta para un humano.

-¿humano? No soy un humano, soy una arrancar, un…

-cierto, cierto, no eres humano pero…- se levanto y de su casaca extrajo un espejo y lo colocó frente al ex espada- tampoco eres un hollow.

Ulquiorra se miró en el espejo y no se reconoció, algo había cambiado, totalmente.

-hasta donde sé- dijo el hombre de sobrero verde- un arrancar conserva parte de su máscara de hollow y posee un hueco en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no veo eso en ti.

Y era cierto, justo donde debía estar su hueco de hollow solo había un continuo de piel lisa, peor aún donde debía estar lo que quedaba de su máscara de hollow solo había cabello negro, sin más… y su piel si era pálida pero ¿Dónde estaban las líneas de sus mejillas? ¿Quién era el hombre que se reflejaba en el espejo?

Ulquiorra volteo lentamente hacia Orihime quien se encogió en su lugar y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, mujer?

-o-o-o-

-nah, nah, no nos lo tomemos personal- dijo Urahara guardando su espejo y haciendo una floritura con la mano- ¿Inoue san podrías comprarme unos deliciosos Pokys?

-¿pokys?

-oh si, se me antojaron, anda, anda ve yo me encargo que el muchacho coma.

Orihime asintió tímidamente y salió del departamento.

-bien, Ulquiorra san, bienvenido al mundo humano.

El joven se limito a mirarlo severamente, aquello era algo totalmente extraño.

-no te enojes con Inoue san ella solo te mejoro para la vida en este mundo.

-¿mejorar?

-sí, no creas que puedes andar por aquí con una máscara en la cabeza y menos con un hueco en la base del cuello, hombre, ¿te imaginas? Al comer todo se saldría por ahí jajaja

-¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? Es algo tan ilógico tan poco…

-bueno Ulquiorra san, los humanos son seres complicados de verdad y de entre ellos, la mujer es lo más misterioso y complicado que hay, créeme, siempre encuentran la forma de sorprendernos. Pero Inoue san solo quiere una cosa, no le importa nada más, es simple pero quizás para ti e incluso para mi es algo incomprensible.

-¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-estar contigo.

-o-o-o-

Incredulidad eso era lo que la mirada de Ulquiorra transmitía.

-¿para qué quiere eso?

-ya te lo dije las mujeres solo se entienden ellas… yo también me lo pregunto, no eres del bando bueno…según nuestro punto de vista claro, así que ¿por qué traerte de vuelta? ¡Ah! No tengo idea. Pregúntale a ella. Pero ahora lo más importante.

Urahara se inclino en la silla y entono su voz de forma confidente.

-la Sociedad de las Almas se agitó esta madrugada, un riatsu enemigo despertó de pronto, aquí en Karakura, pero luego desapareció paulatinamente. Ese, claro, es tu riatsu, a medida que tomes control de tu cuerpo de nuevo se incrementara y tarde o temprano lo sabrán. Aun así debes recuperar tu antiguo yo.

-mi antiguo yo ya no existe.

-Inoue san recupero varias piezas tuyas y las ensamblo, como dije mejoro otras y te regreso a la vida sin embargo, no eres humano aunque lo parezcas pero tampoco eres un arrancar aunque eso sientas, eres un hibrido, algo más allá. Eres peligroso y ella también porque ella te dio esta nueva vida, traiciono a la Sociedad de las Almas porque tú eres un enemigo. En pocas palabras algún día serán perseguidos. Pero deseo ayudarles, eso incluye que tú recuperes tus poderes.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada, escucho y asintió, no tenía otro remedio, esa era la verdad.

-por último, Ulquiorra san, recuerda que vida solo hay una. ¿Entiendes? Si no, lo entenderás, después de todo eres un hombre inteligente.

-vida solo hay una- repitió el ex espada con voz monótona.

-sí, solo una.

-o-o-o-

-por ahora, no hay peligro, para la Sociedad de las almas aun no eres visible. Cuando llegue el momento te buscare, y recuperaremos lo que eras antes, en tanto acostúmbrate a tu nuevo cuerpo… ¡oh Orihime san, gracias!

El hombre se levantó y tomo los pockys que la chica le ofrecía.

-es hora de irme, disfruten su tiempo juntos.

Y sin más desapareció por el marco de la puerta, dejándolos solos, uno frente al otro en silencio.

-o-o-o-

Ulquiorra probo aquello, bueno… comible si era, el sabor… ¡bueh! Peor es nada, pero la verdad, la verdad, no tenía hambre, así que dejo el tenedor, que tintineo contra el plato, haciendo que Orihime diera un respingo.

-Ulquiorra san…

-¿por qué?- repitió él- ¿por qué me trajiste de vuelta?

La chica lo miró y desvió su mirada ¿por qué? Ni ella lo sabía bien a bien. Pero lo deseaba, deseaba verlo de nuevo, escucharlo, sentirlo, que importaba lo demás, quería estar…

-¿por qué quieres estar conmigo?

-¿¡eh!

-eso dijo ese hombre, así que ¿por qué?

-porque…

-¿no era con Kurosaki Ichigo con quien deseabas estar?

Orihime dio un respingo, eso no lo esperaba.

-¿Ku-kurosaki kun?

Ulquiorra solo ladeo la cabeza esperando su respuesta.

-y-yo, eso creía-dijo ella al fin- desde que eramos niños pensé que era él, pero…me equivoque, amor no es aquel que idealizas, es el qué te conquista, como tu Ulquiorra san. De alguna forma, me capturaste.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa tenue y cálida, él la miró sin cambios en su rostro.

-¿amor?- dijo sin apartar su vista de ella- ¿de nuevo hablaras de amor? ¿De amistad y del corazón?

Ella asintió.

-ya sabes que no lo entiendo.

-pero, pero Ulquiorra san dijiste que lo comprendías, antes de… dijiste que lo comprendías…

-no recuerdo eso.

Ahora era ella quien le mira. En silencio, con tristeza… tendría que empezar de cero… tendría que explicarle de nuevo, pero no importaba de todas formas tenía toda una vida para enseñarle todo.

…_Vida solo hay una._

-o-

* * *

Wola! Como ya saben Bleach no me pertenece, esto es simplemente por ocio y placer jeje.

Nuevo capítulo! Wiii! Esto es el inicio del romance y de los problemas; mi Ulqui perdió sus últimos recuerdos antes de convertirse en ceniza, pero Orihime se encargara de devolvérselos jeje.

En fin espero que les guste, muy pronto el capítulo de capitán Cifer… ¿también habrá romance? Mmmm… aun no lo sé.

E-kun gracias por leer!

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Y ya saben si lo merece un review por fa!


	7. Una mirada al futuro Rojo disperso

**Memories**

_Una mirada al futuro__. Rojo disperso._

_Silesia, Polonia. Finales de 1940_

Sangre. Es el primer recuerdo nítido en su mente, sangre esparcida por toda su casa como si fueran pétalos de flores rojas.

El porqué fue el único que sobrevivió, nunca lo sabría, así como el hecho de que ni siquiera tuvo una herida, ¿por qué? Se lo preguntaría eternamente.

El recuerdo claro y nítido de él mismo en medio de ese caos a veces regresaba en sus sueños, y era cuando despertaba bañado en sudor y lágrimas, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Aquel día al regresar de jugar con su mejor amigo la violencia se desató, aquel hombre disparó y acuchilló a su familia uno por uno sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, ¿por qué? Tampoco lo supo. Cuando llegó a él, cuando el pequeño niño de escasos cuatro años le miró con miedo y desasosiego, el hombre, el asesino, se arrodillo frente a él y dejo caer sus armas a un lado.

-no llores- le dijo acariciando su cabello manchándolo de sangre- no llores ya todo está bien.

Y después tomó el arma y se disparó en la sien. Mientras él permanecía parado en el mismo lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, su mundo cambió totalmente.

Entonces decidió irse. No tenía a que quedarse y permanecer ahí solo alimentaba sus pesadillas. Su único compañero, su mejor amigo, lloró con él cuando todo pasó, y lloró cuando él se marchó.

Bajo ese manto de incomprensión y tristeza Cifer perdió sus emociones, fue como si su corazón se encerrara en un baúl bajo llave y fuera enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Por eso irse y abandonar a su amigo, no significaba nada, tampoco aquel lugar tenia significado, por eso nunca miró atrás.

No podía decir que había sido fácil, sobrevivir solo en el mundo que le arrebato todo no fue nada sencillo, en los años que siguieron hasta que cumplió quince lo único en su mente fue precisamente sobrevivir.

Al cumplir los quince años fue reclutado en la SS o más bien él pido ser admitido, estar ahí significaba un techo y comida seguros, además de una oportunidad para superarse, para un hombre humilde, sin familia, ni apoyo, sin más educación que la que él mismo pudo proveerse, la milicia es sin duda la mejor opción.

Y lo fue, ahí no solo se reencontró con su viejo amigo, y aunque el reencuentro no había sido amable en ningún momento, al menos era una parte del pasado que no le causaba pesadillas. El entrenamiento y las pruebas a superar dentro de la SS solo para ser considerado como parte de la organización, tampoco fueron fáciles, pero de alguna forma resulto vencedor en ese ámbito. El tiempo solo lo consolido como un militar prometedor.

La primera vez que mató, no sintió nada, había escuchado que era una experiencia traumática que incluso llegaban a vomitar y a estar mal durante días, había quienes no lo soportaban y terminaban cometiendo un segundo asesinato contra sí mismos. Pero él no sintió nada, nada en absoluto, o quizás sí, el vacio se hizo más grande. Con ello el rojo de la sangre cobro otro significado, uno que ni él mismo podía explicarse, pero le resultaba indiferente, el rojo de la sangre solo le afectaba en sueños.

Porque solo en sueños no podía escapar de aquel mar de violencia y terror. Sangre, ese era el primer recuerdo nítido de su vida.

-o-o-o-

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz del sol le dio en la cara, se giró y descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación blanca, en una cama, rodeado de una sabana confortable. El abdomen le dolía, por el disparo recibido. Cerró los ojos e intento recordar.

Había tenido aquella pesadilla de nuevo, el rojo disperso, el rostro de sus padres carentes de vida, el hombre disparándose justo frente a él… hacia ya mucho tiempo que no la tenía, algo malo se apresuraba, lo buscaba, como una epidemia que se arrastra hasta cubrirlo todo de oscuridad, solo que ahora no podía saber que era.

Sin embargo ¿no se encontraba en una cueva con la chica que se supone tenía que llevar ante el führer? ¿Cómo llegó a aquel lugar pintado de blanco? Enemigos no debían ser, lo habrían matado ¿o no?

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando una presencia apareció a su lado, y ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-despertaste- dijo la chica mirándolo, parecía estar tentada a abrazarlo pero se contenía para no lastimarlo

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en un cuartel de la SS

-¿la SS?

- si- dijo ella asintiendo- nos encontraron en la cueva. Como nos retrasamos tus hombres mandaron un aviso de búsqueda, al principio creían que éramos rusos pero en cuanto te vieron dijeron: ¡oh es el Capitán Cifer! Y nos trajeron aquí.

-¿estamos en Polonia, aún?

-sí.

Cifer suspiró, por un lado se sentía mejor con aquella información, aliviado más bien.

-Melissa- dijo ella de pronto

-¿eh?

- mi nombre. Melissa. Te dije que te lo diría cuando supiera el tuyo.

No era precisamente lo que él recordaba, pero le daba igual.

-eres Cifer el capitán del cuarto escuadrón de protección al führer. Eres famoso por aquí. Dicen que eres un genio militar o algo así.

-mmmh

-¿es verdad, que una vez te enfrentaste a diez hombres y que solo tuviste rasguños?

Cifer no contestó, ¿Qué clase de estupideces le habían dicho? ¿Más que rasguños?… si se le pueden decir rasguños a cortes de cuchillos de asalto, si fueron rasguños, pero por otro lado, ¿eso que importaba?

-¿te sientes bien?- le dijo la chica tocando con su mano la frente del capitán- no tienes fiebre.

-estoy bien- dijo este girando el rostro para liberarse del toque.

-¿quieres descansar? Me voy para que lo hagas.

La mujer se levantó del asiento que estaba a un lado de su cama y le sonrió.

-pero regresare para traerte de comer- dijo y desapareció por la puerta de madera de la habitación.

De nuevo solo y en silencio, Cifer pensó en el nombre de aquella mujer, Melissa, y de pronto se sintió incomodo con aquella dulzura que emanaba, como la miel, ella era justo como su nombre lo decía. Porque era así con él, tampoco lo entendía, el manto de incertidumbre le envolvía de nuevo, algo de inseguridad lo atormentaba, una sensación que nunca había tenido.

-o-o-o-

La puerta volvió a abrirse, solo que en esta ocasión no era Melissa. El hombre de ojos azules, compañero y colega camino hasta su cama donde lo miro con desdén.

-te salve el trasero Cifer- dijo- ¿qué harías sin mí desgraciado?

-Jeaguerjaques.

-sí yo, te salve imbécil, o mejor dicho mis hombres lo hicieron, yo ni loco me arriesgaría en territorio enemigo para encontrarte.

El hombre caminó hasta la ventana y metió sus manos en los bolsillos en tono inconforme.

-en fin…-suspiró- es la segunda vez que te veo cubierto de sangre.

-tenías que mencionarlo- no fue una pregunta, tampoco una afirmación sonaba más a algo esperado.

-por supuesto, pero ni creas que voy a consolarte de nuevo.

-¿acaso lo hiciste entonces?

Jeaguerjaques lo miró en silencio clavándole su mirada molesto.

-por supuesto que no- dijo- no me importa, no me importas. Como no te importo irte.

-es increíble que eso continué afectándote.

-¡cierra la boca! ¿Quién dijo que me afecta? Tsk… pedazo de idiota. ¡Qué te quede claro, no volveré a salvarte!

-lo sé

- la amistad murió hace mucho tiempo, Cifer.

-nunca dije que no fuera así.

Silencio. Mientras sus miradas se cruzan los recuerdos también, cuando uno deja de sentir, ¿Cuánto puedes perder?

-esa mujer- dijo el otro capitán- ¿es una misión o qué? Porque dudo que sea tu amante jaja, eres un negado para esos temas.

Cifer levantó una ceja, negado para esos temas, repitió mentalmente, no recordaba que fuera así, en todo caso unas cuantas amantes había tenido, como si, la necesidad fisiológica normal de cualquier ser humano tenía que ser satisfecha de vez en vez y jamás tuvo problema en conseguirlas. No necesitaba hacer mucho, eso, también era verdad, un mirada unas cuantas palabras, bastaban.

-es una misión- contestó.

-¿seguro?

-por supuesto.

Ahora era Jeaguerjaques quien levantaba la ceja, incrédulo.

-pues no se ha separado de ti ni un instante. Parece que la capturaste de otra manera que no solo es parte de tu misión.

-¿pues no que estoy negado para esos temas?

-¡oh cierra la boca!- dijo el otro desviando la mirada- pero haya tu, si el führer se entera del tipo de relación…

-no tenemos ninguna relación

El hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-eso espero, por tu bien Cifer.

-no que no te importaba.

Silencio, el hombre aparto su mirada y mascullo algo para sí antes de salir estrepitosamente de la habitación. A veces Cifer no lograba entenderlo, a veces el odio no era odio, a veces aun era dos niños de cuatro años persiguiendo ranas en el pantano del pueblo.

-o-o-o-

-¡regrese!- anuncio la chica abriendo la puerta y llevando en las manos con dificultad una charola con comida.

Cifer miró el alimento que ella puso en su regazo en una pequeña mesa para que comiera. Lo miró pero ni siquiera lo probó, su garganta tenía sabor a sangre, siempre le ocurría después de tener ese sueño, como si este se hiciera realidad.

Melissa lo miró en silencio, sentada en la orilla de su cama, él dejo el tenedor a un lado del plato y opto por mirarla también.

En aquella habitación iluminada por los gélidos rayos del sol invernal, ambos compartieron una mirada, que no decía nada. La ternura con la que ella parece mirarlo se disuelve con la indiferencia de él. Guardan silencio, un largo, largo silencio, pero no es incomodo. Cifer sabe en su interior que algo se está removiendo, la inseguridad de antes vuelve a amenazarlo.

Ella suspiró y le sonrío tenuemente, con suavidad y gentileza coloco de nuevo el tenedor plateado en la obstinada y pálida mano del capitán Cifer, quien permaneció inmutable observándola. La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó y al hacerlo pareció activar un interruptor dentro del joven militar, sin saber que o por qué desvió su mirada.

Y lentamente, pincho aquello que parecía comestible y de la misma forma se lo llevó a la boca, convencido de pronto que aquella mujer no era normal, que algo más que su habilidad en la cirugía era lo que buscaba Hitler.

-o-o-o-

Cuando terminó de comer Melissa retiró los platos vacios y le sonrió amplia y jovialmente. Quitó gentilmente cualquier borona que hubiera quedado en la sabana y la estiro de forma que el hombre en ella estuviera cómodo.

-listo- dijo- ahora intenta descansar un poco más

- Mujer

-¿sí?

-¿por qué, estas aquí?

-te estoy cuidando.

-no me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué siendo una prisionera, puedes andar libremente?

La chica meditó la pregunta un par de segundos, alisándose la falda blanca, que probablemente pertenecía a alguna enfermera, Cifer noto eso y la blusa ligera que resaltaba la forma de su pecho.

-creo que no me consideran una prisionera- dijo sonriéndole.

Cifer frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño.

-el hombre alto dijo que podía moverme con total libertad

-¿el hombre alto?

-sí, también usa un uniforme como el tuyo, pero tiene una sonrisa extraña, al principio me dio miedo pero ya no.

El capitán la miró severamente, si era lo que temía no le agradaba nada.

-mujer- dijo pausadamente aclarando su voz lo más posible, como si quisiera que nada se escapara a la comprensión de la chica- aléjate, lo más que puedas de él.

-¿por qué?

-solo hazlo.

Ella asintió, después dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

- La SS enviara tropas de reconocimiento a Rusia, al parecer te necesitan para ello Cifer, me enviaron aquí, me temo que el pacto de no agresión se irá al caño. Pero no dudo que pronto también me mande allá. ¿Entiendes eso? Atacaran Rusia a más tardar el año próximo.

"Como sea no nos están dando mucha información, el Wehrmacht no quiere cooperar, ya lo sabemos, nunca nos llevaremos bien. Lo que me preocupa es el otro asunto, estando de esa forma los mensajes con confusos ¡diablos! Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. Cuando tus hombres mandaron el telegrama no lo entendí del todo. Tampoco puedo decir que es una suerte que estés con vida.

Y la Gesptapo anda sospechosa según el viejo Barragan, Schellenberg se está volviendo muy cercano a Hitler traen asuntos, y que ese bastardo está a cargo de la sección IVE, ya sabes, asuntos de alta traición. No es bueno, Cifer, nada bueno nosotros estamos en esta loca conspiración sino nos andamos con cuidado acabaremos colgados en algún lado, obviamente me importa un bledo que es lo que te pase pero, mi vida si me preocupa.

En todo caso hay que andar con pasos firmes matar a unos cuantos no será suficiente. En fin ya que despertaste y te puedes mover, mañana tú, tu untersfurmführer y esa mujer se irán en el primer tren a Berlín.

Cuando llegues ahí Hitler quiere verte, ya te dije creo que te enviaran a Rusia, en fin no vayas a meter la pata, idiota."

Eso dijo Jeaguerjaques cuando volvió por la noche, cuando los pasillos estaban vacios y podían hablar tranquilos, Cifer medito las palabras, si la Gestapo estaba aunque sea un poco enterada de la conspiración sería un problema, y más problema si lo enviaban a Rusia de expedición.

Andar con pasos firmes como decía su colega no era fácil en un terreno pantanoso como en el que estaban, debían ser más astutos de Hitler, más rápidos y eficaces. Necesitaba reunirse con sus compañeros, cambiar impresiones, le venía bien viajar a Berlín.

También hablar con Hitler le serviría, sobretodo necesitaba escuchar a aquel hombre, después de eso podría tomar decisiones o al menos tener idea de que rumbo tomar. Sin embargo…

-Jeaguerjaques- el otro capitán se dio la vuelta gruñendo- él está aquí, ¿cierto?

-aagggh- dijo el otro descomponiendo su cara con un mohín de disgusto- sí, maldita sea. Él imbécil desde que llegó solo da órdenes inútiles, y molesta a las oficiales. Debimos matarlo ese día.

Cifer asintió, sin embargo aquel día, si lo hubieran matado no estarían vivos tampoco.

-él fue el que trajo la orden que tu viaje solo porque el idiota es Sturmbannführer cree que puede mandarnos, ni siquiera se merece ese puesto todo ha sido una serie de eventos que lo beneficiaron.

- lo sé.

-lo bueno es que se va contigo.

Cifer cerró los ojos a modo de protesta, estar con ese tipo no era algo que podía ser agradable, para nada.

-cuida a tu "prisionera"- dijo el de ojos azules acentuando las comillas con sus dedos- no dejes que pasen tiempo, juntos.

Fue su último comentario antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En medio de la oscuridad Cifer pudo escuchar una risa desagradable emanar de algún sitio en el cuartel.

-o-o-o-

El color de la vida para él tiene diferentes significados, uno para la muerte de sus padres, otro para la primera persona que mató y otra para la primera persona que no pudo salvar.

En aquel entonces, la primavera de sus dieciocho años había comenzado, y no nos referimos a la estación, simplemente acababa de cumplirlos, empezaba un nuevo ciclo a partir de ese día. En fin, fue en esos días que la conocieron.

Como siempre desde que entró a la academia, estaba castigado, en esa ocasión limpiando todas las botas del cuartel, lo único bueno era que no tenía que hacerlo solo, junto a él, como siempre, estaba Jeaguerjaques murmurando entre dientes todo su maravilloso y florido repertorio de improperios contra los oficiales. Y estaban ahí por su culpa porque nuevamente comenzó una pelea estúpida, que Cifer no quiso evitar, porque después de todo resultaba entretenido, molestar y golpear a su ex mejor amigo era en aquel lugar de monótona rutina marcial, la gloria de la libertad.

-hola- dijo ella con voz suave y amable-así que se portaron mal.

Ambos chicos la miraron con el ceño fruncido molestos.

Ella les sonrío, era una mujer hermosa, de facciones y cuerpo perfectos, a su lado un chico que sería apenas unos años mayor que ellos les sonrío también, pero su sonrisa era macabra, casi sicópata.

Se presentó como una comandante y el chico era su capitán, ambos del escuadrón de protección número cinco. Ya que apenas había llegado, no conocía la academia y les pidió que la llevaran con el oficial a cargo. De buena gana ambos chicos accedieron ya que significaba un descanso para su aburrido castigo.

Después se enteraron que ella estaría a cargo de su cuadrilla. En pocas palabras ella los entrenó, y lo hizo durante seis meses, tiempo suficiente para que ambos chicos se convirtieran en los favoritos de la comandante.

-o-o-o-

De ella no solo aprendieron a utilizar las armas convencionales, como todo tipo de armas de fuego y cuchillos de asalto. Les enseño, solo a ellos dos, algo que no solía usarse en la tradición alemana y mucho menos en la SS, les mostró como usar una katana.

Una arma blanca originaria de Japón, ella había vivido un tiempo en ese país junto con su hermana, fue por un corto periodo de tiempo pero fue suficiente para que aprendiera lo básico, y después ya en Alemania a base de la practica fue perfeccionando su uso. Ella decía que no era una experta pero en realidad lo era.

Cifer y Jeaguerjaques eran buenos estudiantes y el manejo de la espada fue para ambos, pan comido. Era una mujer increíble e inteligente, hábil y hermosa suficiente para que unos jóvenes imberbes se enamoraran de ella y ellos lo hicieron.

En su fuero interno cada uno guardo ese secreto. Para Jeaguerjaques era algo nuevo y excitante; para Cifer algo que creía imposible, pero lo fue, su comandante, su entrenadora, fue su primer amor. Sin embargo no eran los únicos que veían en ella la personificación del amor y el deseo juntos. Para el joven capitán de sonrisa macabra, ese deseo se vio incrementado, alimentado con la malicia y los celos.

Hizo lo que nunca debió hacer, abusar y asesinar a aquella mujer. Cifer nunca confió en él pero no esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Cuando él y Jeaguerjaques llegaron, ya era tarde, no pudieron salvarla, no pudieron detenerlo, y no pudieron matarlo, de haberlo hecho ellos también habrían muerto, habrían sido condenados por matar a un superior.

Pero ¿Por qué ese chico no fue castigado? Porque manipulo el sistema, hablo de alta traición, de que ella planeaba asesinar a Hitler, e incluso ambos chicos fueron investigados por su cercanía con la comandante, salieron limpios.

Y ese chico ocupo el lugar vació de la comandante, subió de rango automáticamente. Una injusticia.

Pero ahora estaban cerca de él, con un poco de tiempo incluso subirían a rangos superiores y entonces sería él quien sufriera las consecuencias. Venganza, eso juraron los dos.

Algo más murió dentro de Cifer esa noche y conoció por primera vez el verdadero odio.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

_Camino a Berlín, finales de 1940_

Aquella sonrisa sardónica con indicios de desequilibrio le dio la bienvenida en el tren.

-Cifer- dijo el hombre ensanchando su sonrisa al tiempo que se hacia un lado para que el capitán, su prisionera y su sub teniente subieran al carro- me da gusto verte.

-lamento no poder decir lo mismo

El hombre rió a carcajadas mientras se acomodaba el saco y la insignia de comandante.

-es linda- dijo mirando a la chica de espaldas a él- muy linda ¿es tu mascotita?

-olvídalo- Le dijo Cifer

-jaja imposible, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y lo sabes.

Cifer le miró estoico sin mover un musculo, mientras el hombre le devolvía la mirada dejando de lado por un instante su maliciosa sonrisa.

-como dije: olvídalo

-bienvenido, Cifer- dijo el otro ensanchando aun más su sonrisa.

-o-o-o-

Melissa se sentó a su lado llevando un té, que dejo frente a él.

-no te cae bien ¿verdad?- le pregunto señalando al hombre alto y delgado que bebía en la barra del bar.

Cifer no contestó al instante, miró hacia esa dirección con el ceño ligera y casi imperceptiblemente fruncido.

-mujer, es peligroso, en especial para ti.

-¿por qué?

-sus acciones no han sido buenas nunca.

Melissa esbozo una media sonrisa.

-bueno, no es como si los nazis en general hagan buenas acciones.

El joven capitán le clavó sus profundos ojos verdes. Era verdad, él lo sabía, porque él mismo había cometido actos atroces, pero cuando alguien te ofende de la manera que ese hombre lo hizo, cuando te arrebatan algo importante que es irremplazable, entonces se vuelve una afrenta personal. Existe rencor y odio. Y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso.

-como sea, hizo algo que no debía, es un tipo ruin y bajo, además…

-¿además, qué?

-aléjate de él. Si estas a su lado no puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

-¿te preocupas por mí?-dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa tierna y picara al mismo tiempo.

-No- contestó él desviando su mirada- Mi misión es llevarte a salvo ante el Führer.

-¿solo eso?

-¿qué más podría ser?

Melissa desdibujo su sonrisa y bajo la mirada. Observó un rato sus zapatos y después miró de nuevo al hombre en la barra quien le sonrió, y al hacerlo la chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, definitivamente ese hombre no inspiraba confianza ni siquiera simpatía.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- pregunto en voz baja sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta no sería amable.

-abusó y mató a mi hermana- dijo la voz de una mujer justo detrás de ella.

Cifer se puso de pie y se cuadro frente a aquella mujer, en un gesto de respeto.

- Sturmbannführer Tu Odelschwanck

-o-o-o-

-no es necesario tanta ceremonia, Cifer- dijo ella-me dijeron que estabas aquí y me alegra porque tengo algunos asuntos que debo hablar contigo.

El capitán asintió.

-y tú, jovencita- dijo la comandante dirigiéndose a Melissa quien también se había puesto de pie- de verdad aléjate de ese hombre, su corazón está podrido.

Y Melissa al igual que Cifer asintió.

-bien, Cifer te esperó en mi camarote. Solo tienes que preguntar dónde está.

Cuando la comandante se fue, Cifer suspiró.

-mujer, vamos, te llevaré al camarote.

-¿camarote? ¿Todo para mí?

-no, por supuesto que no, por sino recuerdas, eres una prisionera.

-entonces compartiré camarote contigo.

-así es.

-pero, pero…

-camina.

-o-o-o-

El camarote del capitán Cifer era amplio, con un mini-mini bar en una esquina una enorme ventana que permitía ver le paisaje, una pequeña mesa de centro sobre la cual estaba un libro con el separador indicando que ya había sido empezado. Un armario en el que había varios uniformes de la SS en orden y perfecto estado, era increíble considerando que de alguna forma el viaje fue improvisado.

Era, en resumen, un camarote amplio y ordenado, el único problema que tenía era que solo tenía una cama. Una gran y bien tendida cama. Pero aun así Melissa se recostó en ella, y se quedo ahí mirando por la ventana el cielo que se pintaba de los colores del anochecer, ¿Dónde dormiría él? No había un sillón ni algo que fuera cómodo, bueno de todas formas nunca lo había visto dormir a menos que estar inconsciente después de haber recibido un balazo contara. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

No tenía nada que temer, estaba en el camarote del Capitán Cifer, afuera se encontraba su subteniente haciendo guardia. No podía tener miedo, ni de la noche que se avecinaba, ni de aquel hombre de sonrisa sádica, aquel que hizo tanto daño.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-pasa, Cifer.

El capitán entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mujer de bellas facciones y voluptuosas formas se había deshecho del uniforme y paseaba por el camarote con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de tela fresca, el frio parecía no afectarle.

-es una pena que tengamos que compartir tren con él- dijo sirviéndose whisky lentamente.

-estoy de acuerdo comandante Tu Odelschwanck

-vamos Cifer no es necesario que me llames así, antes solo me decías Nelliel

-antes no era Comandante.

-ni tú capitán

La mujer lo observó risueña al tiempo que balanceaba la copa de whisky en una de sus manos, Cifer permaneció en el mismo lugar sin cambiar su expresión.

-como siempre, eres demasiado serio- suspiró y bebió un trago del licor- en fin lo que deseo hablar contigo no tiene que ver con él…Cifer dime, ¿Qué sabes de la operación de Rusia?

-según Jeaguerjaques mandaran una expedición.

-mmmmh, Barba roja- dijo sentándose en la cama y señalando una silla frente a ella para que el capitán se sentara- así se llamara y no es ninguna expedición, es por completo una operación.

-ya veo- Cifer la miró desde su asiento-Jeaguerjaques menciono que me enviaran

-no, no creo que Hitler te quiera de vuelta en Berlín solo para enviarte a Rusia… lo que me preocupa es la operación, estoy segura que si estuvieras ahí la sabotearías, pero…

Volvió a tomar un trago de whisky y lo saboreo un momento en su boca mientras miraba a un punto no especifico en el techo. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era la conspiración, era necesario actuar de alguna manera evitar que la Unión Soviética cayera.

-si la URSS cae…- dijo transmitiendo sus pensamientos

-no pasará- dijo el capitán sin apartar la vista de la comandante- no caerá, estoy seguro que sufrirá daño pero no caerá, te lo aseguro.

-amo tu seguridad, Cifer. Me mandaron llamar, al parecer habrá una reunión estratégica…hay algo más que me preocupa, la Gestapo…

-lo sé, Barragan está al tanto.

-así es, pero están muy cerca de nosotros, Cifer, tal vez solo estoy paranoica.

- en esta situación no podemos dejar nada al aire.

La comandante se incorporó y se sirvió más whisky.

-cambiando de tema, esa prisionera tuya, ¿realmente lo es?- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno, por lo poco que observe ella está muy contenta a tu lado. En su lugar yo estaría aterrada.

-es una mujer que no entiendo, simplemente no tengo idea de cómo piensa.

-ya, pues es interesante la forma en que te ve.

-no comprendo.

-no importa ustedes los hombres siempre se tardan años en darse cuenta, y ni te esfuerces en preguntarme qué porque no te diré- Cifer cerró la boca que había abierto con la intención de interrogar-como sea, cuídala, porque ella es justo del tipo, de ese idiota.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

Como una sombra, silencioso, cada paso cauteloso, uno a uno, conteniendo la respiración. Arrasándose como un bandido, oculto en la oscuridad, acercándose…

Una mano fría y de dedos largos la despertó con un sobresalto, pero esos dedos taparon su boca cuando quiso gritar.

-sshhh-dijo el dueño de la mano en tono más bien lúgubre-no grites, linda. Voy a enseñarte como ser una mascota.

-o-o-o-

-bienvenida- dijo el hombre cuando le descubrió los ojos- ¿no te parece hermoso?

Su camarote definitivamente era más lujoso que el de Cifer, probablemente porque su rango era más alto, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lucia tétrico. El saco que antes portaba había sido dejado en el respaldo de una silla cerca de la mesa de centro en la cual descansaba un arma aun en su funda negra de cuero y seis balas se alineaban erguidas a un lado. Frente al mini bar en la pared se encontraba empotrado un soporte que contenía un juego de sables que relucían con metálica frialdad por la luz artificial del tren, y ahí en un soporte aparte una espada larga, Melissa reconoció aquel objeto, había leído algo de la historia de Japón, había visto fotografías, sabía que era eso, y era una katana.

-eso de ahí- dijo el hombre adivinando su pensamiento- es un trofeo, mi más grande logro.

Rió levemente y su sonrisa titubeo un poco antes de regresar a su malévola normalidad. Sin decir más del cinturón de su pantalón extrajo un cuchillo de salto, enrojecido con algo liquido, Melissa tragó saliva e instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos, pero el hombre la atrapó con su mano libre.

-¿qué sucede? ¿te asusta esto?- dijo poniendo frente a sus ojos el arma cubierta de sangre- no tiene porque… es solo que ese subteniente es muy obstinado…jajaja… perdón, quise decir, era muy obstinado.

Melissa lanzó un sollozó ahogado, de pronto eso llamado miedo estaba trepando por su cuerpo envolviendo su corazón de una masa viscosa.

-por…por favor- susurró-déjeme ir

-¿te quieres ir?- ironizó el hombre, apretando el delgado brazo-pero si aun esto no empieza.

Con una fuerza inesperada por ser tan delgado aventó a la chica sobre la cama, el impacto aunque amortiguado por el colchón la aturdió un poco, sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo al hombre que con parsimonia sacaba un pañuelo de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y limpiaba con esmero el cuchillo.

Cuando terminó miró la herramienta con ojo clínico contra la luz, buscando reductos de sangre, al no encontrarlos sonrió satisfecho, doblo el pañuelo con esmero, lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y dejo el cuchillo sobre la mesa junto al arma.

-bien- dijo el hombre expulsando el aire por su boca- ¿sabes? Siento algo de repulsión hacia ti…no te ofendas, es normal… las mujeres como tú me molestan, son demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo?...perfectas.

Lentamente el hombre se desabrocho los botones de la manga de la camisa y se desfajo.

-por alguna razón, él siempre se rodea de ellas- dijo mirándola con desdén.

-¿qui-quién?

-¿Quién? Cifer- el hombre se dirigió a la pared de sables y tomo la katana con sumo cuidado- esto perteneció a una de ellas.

Melissa se incorporó de la cama mientras el hombre seguía de espaldas mirando la katana, lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, para intentar llegar a la puerta.

-y ella le mostró como usarla, ella cometió un error, un terrible, error- dijo el hombre continuando con su monologo- ella merecía un castigo…

Antes de que Melissa tocara el mango de la puerta la espada japonesa se incrusto en la puerta rosando su mejilla. Él hombre volvió a jalarla del brazo y a hundirla en el colchón de la cama.

-tú también- dijo- tú también mereces un castigo, no debiste, ¿sabes? Él es un soldado, ni siquiera pertenece a la SS aun…

Sus ojos negros de pronto parecieron ausentes y Melissa supo que aquel hombre se estaba transportando a otro tiempo.

-un maldito cadete- dijo subiendo poco a poco el tono de su voz- como puedes si quiera pensar en querer a alguien así, tú una comandante… es, es absurdo.

Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de desaprobación y asco.

-por eso me quedaré con eso- su mirada se dirigió a la espada clavada en la puerta…Cifer, Cifer, siempre, siempre, Cifer.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, definitivamente no estaba bien de la cabeza…

-¿por eso la mataste?- preguntó Melissa un tanto temerosa, pero si lograba hacer tiempo, quizás el capitán Cifer se daría cuenta de que ella no estaba y la buscaría.

-sí- su sonrisa se ensancho como si evocara un recuerdo maravilloso-por eso.

-solo estabas celoso.

El hombre la miró, algo en su mirada brillaba con furia, su sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una línea tensa, con agilidad trepo la cama y la sostuvo por el cuello. Sus dos largas y frías manos apretaron dura y fuertemente el fino y suave cuello de la chica.

-¡cállate!- gritó- ¡Cállate! Tu no lo entiendes, una mujer como ella enamorada de un miserable cadete, eso es una idiotez, al igual que tú… es tu enemigo…y no lo conoces, no sabes nada acerca de él

Melissa intentó empujarlo, quitar aquellas manos de su cuello, le costaba respirar y tragar saliva, sentía como la presión que ejercía comenzaba a asfixiarla, y todo se volvía borroso, poco a poco perdía las fuerzas y poco a poco dejaba de luchar…

-muere-dijo el hombre apretando más- ¡muérete!

Ella cerró los ojos anegados en lágrimas y de pronto el hombre gritó y la soltó.

Lentamente abrió los ojos mientras tosía intentando recuperar el aliento, con una mano tanteo su cuello como si quisiera comprobar que aun estaba ahí y con la otra limpio torpemente las lágrimas, cuando se recupero un poco pudo ver frente a ella al capitán Cifer blandiendo la katana antes incrustada en la puerta y en el piso con una profunda herida en el hombro al hombre que minutos antes estuvo a punto de asesinarla.

-o-o-o-

-Cifer- siseo el hombre-¿qué, esta vez decidiste llegar a tiempo?

La sonrisa cínica regreso a su rostro a pesar de sangrar profusamente.

-cierra la boca- dijo el otro con calma y sin entonaciones en su voz.

El hombre comenzó a reír mientras se levantaba del piso, de pie era más alto que Cifer. Melissa se incorporó y gateo sobre la cama para llegar hasta el capitán y abrazarse a su brazo.

- qué bueno que estas aquí- dijo aliviada.

Cifer se limito a mirarla, con la espada aun levantada.

-¡qué bonito!- exclamó el comandante apretando con la mano contraria su hombro herido- otra mujer que no sabe quién eres.

-dije que cerraras la boca Nnoitra. Si no quieres que te mate, cállate.

-jeje en ese entonces no eras más que un niño- dijo caminando hacia atrás, sonriendo-un maldito niño que se la pasaba peleando con ese otro báldalo, ¿Quién diría que ambos se convertirían en capitanes? Es culpa de ellos, que no me creyeron cuando dije que eras un traidor, porque eso es lo que eres… debiste morir ese día junto con tu amada maestra, junto con tu estúpido amigo. Ahora están demasiado bien posicionados, demasiado cerca del Führer… traidores, no son más que eso…

Nnoitra tropezó con la mesa de centro, localizó el cuchillo de asalto y con un movimiento rápido lo lanzó contra el capitán y la chica. Cifer reaccionó rápido, haciéndose a un lado con la chica a su lado logro caer al piso sin salir herido.

-maldición- masculló cuando escuchó claramente el click de cuando se le quita el seguro a una pistola.

-hasta nunca, Cifer- dijo Nnoitra

-o-o-o-

Limpio, como si cortaran mantequilla, la mano que sostenía el arma se desprendió del resto de su cuerpo con un corte limpio. Los ojos de Nnoitra como los de Cifer miraron aquello con asombro como si algo así no pudiera pasar, la mano cayó al piso y junto con ella el arma que se disparo sin sentido al chocar.

De pronto todo se detuvo, la imagen pareció paralizarse en ese instante, solo la incredulidad y la sorpresa inundaron la estancia. Fue el grito de Melissa lo que hizo que ambos hombres regresaran a la realidad. Todo en un segundo.

-Nnoitra- dijo una voz femenina, una voz llena de odio.

-Nelliel- contestó el mencionado retrocediendo ante aquella mujer-vienes por venganza, ¿eh?, tú también eres una traidora.

-mira quien lo dice- dijo la chica- tu traicionaste a mi hermana, era tu comandante y no te importó matarla.

-era una idiota al igual que tú… ¿crees que con cortar mi mano podrás detenerme? No eres más fuerte que yo.

-no Nnoitra, te equivocas, no vengo por venganza, pero si, te odio, me arrebataste la ultima familia que tenía, ¿Cómo no odiarte? Por tu culpa tuve que convertirme en esto, en una comandante de la SS, para sobrevivir, para demostrarte que no eres tan fuerte como crees.

Cifer se incorporó, y envolvió con sus brazos a la chica que no paraba de llorar. Sabía lo que venía a continuación porque sabía cómo era Nnoitra y como era Nelliel.

-mujer, escúchame- dijo al oído de Melissa apartando el cabello de sus orejas para poder susurrarle- cierra los ojos.

De inmediato la chica obedeció al tiempo que se aferraba a la camisa del capitán con fuerza.

-eres igual a ella-dijo Nnoitra-igual de patética, pero terminare contigo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, pelear solo deseaba eso, pelear y ganar, mientras existiera sangre, mientras existiera muerte, él quería estar ahí.

-eres un imbécil-dijo Nelliel- no pienso darte gusto.

Lentamente bajo el arma, una katana, como la que reposaba a un lado de Cifer en el piso, a Nelliel, su hermana, también le había enseñado bien. Y de la misma forma lenta comenzó a darse la vuelta; con el hombro herido y sin una mano, no había nada que Nnoitra pudiera hacer, seguramente sería sustituido de su puesto, ya que esa herida en el hombro probablemente había dañado tendones y músculos para siempre, ahora era inútil, para el ejercito, para sí mismo incluso, que mejor castigo que ese.

Y Nnoitra lo sabía, tan bien que no se iba a quedar así, con un último impulso se abalanzó contra la comandante en un mero acto de desesperación; Nelliel dio la vuelta con la katana lista, cuya punta de forma perfecta se incrusto en el ojo izquierdo de Nnoitra y salió del otro lado del cráneo, solo se escucho un "crack" cuando eso pasó.

Cifer observó la escena con la chica entre sus brazos que aunque no vio nada se estremeció en ellos, la sangre volvió a emanar, a correr de forma incontrolable por la habitación como un río maldito.

Con un último suspiró, como si su último pensamiento tuviera que gravarse en el aire Nnoitra maldijo a Nelliel, y cuando su voz comenzó a extinguirse cuando por fin se desconectó del mundo, en el aire corrompido por la muerte quedo su última afirmación:

"no eres más fuerte que yo"

-o-o-o-

La punta de la katana salió del cuerpo inerte de Nnoitra su sonrisa había quedado grabada en su rostro como una maldición. Nelliel suspiró, odiaba matar, nunca lo había podido tolerar, sabía que tendría pesadillas esa noche o quizás ni siquiera dormiría.

Desvió su mirada de aquella horrible escena y miró a Cifer que tenía entre sus brazos a Melissa quien seguía sollozando.

-será mejor que te la lleves de aquí.

-lo sé

Cifer volvió a susurrarle a Melissa algo al oído, la chica asintió, y de un solo movimiento el capitán la levantó y la llevó en brazos fuera de aquella habitación.

Nelliel se quedó allí mirando a Nnoitra, ahora que todo había terminado de alguna forma se había formado un vacío diferente, algo en su corazón había muerto, no podía explicarlo, ni darle nombre, pero era así.

Con paso cansino caminó hasta donde estaba la antigua espada de su hermana, tiro la suya al piso y tomo aquella otra, buco su vaina y con cariño la envaino. Eso era lo último que le quedaba de su querida hermana.

-se acabó-dijo- se acabó, Teresa.

-o-o-o-

-no te vayas- dijo Melissa aferrándose a su camisa- no te vayas.

En su rostro aun había rastro de lágrimas. Y parecía al borde del llanto de nuevo.

-tengo que ir, tengo que hablar con la comandante.

-no- dijo ella con la voz quebrada- por favor, por favor no te vayas, no lo hagas.

Cifer la miró, la habitación permanecía a oscuras, afuera la luna brillaba iluminando débilmente el camarote, el paisaje cambiaba constantemente al ritmo del paso del tren. Todo parecía tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado, la noche y la vida continuaba su rumbo como el tren que no se detuvo.

Un lagrima solitaria rodo por la mejilla de chica que aun se aferraba a él con fuerza. Cifer la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la barbilla hacia el cuello. Instintivamente el capitán levantó sus manos hacia aquel cuello; lo acarició con suavidad, recordando que hace poco fue estrangulado, por la oscuridad no podía ver pero seguramente tendría marcas rojas, ahí, donde Nnoitra había apretado.

-¿te duele?-preguntó al tiempo que localizaba la humedad del camino que había dejado aquella lágrima ya perdida.

Melissa negó lentamente, era tan diferente aquel tacto y los ojos del capitán aun en la oscuridad brillaban como las esmeraldas, una mirada tranquila que la calmaba y le devolvía la confianza.

-está bien, me quedaré- dijo el capitán abandonando el cuello de la chica y retirando el largo cabello de sus hombros, Melissa asintió con agradecimiento y lentamente se abrazó al torso del capitán, quien sin decir nada correspondió al abrazó.

De pronto solo se escuchó el ruido de la maquina del tren, el cómo pasaba por las vías cambiando el escenario de fondo.

-o-o-o-

El sueño de Cifer esa noche fue diferente, no hubo sangre de por medio, sin embargo fue más raro que nunca, se compuso de cuadros fugaces de imágenes inconexas de lugares diferentes conocidos y no tanto, de personas conocidas y no, todo ambientado con el sonido de un radio sin señal, la gente hablaba pero no se escuchaban las palabras. En el último cuadro apareció la luna y ruido se silenció.

Una luna estática que parecía pintada en un cielo negro totalmente, sin una sola estrella, todo parecía artificial, fuera de lógica, y él veía aquella luna solitaria atreves de una ventana; al girar observó una habitación blanca sin un solo mueble. Solo la ventana y una puerta. Solo eso.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, y entró un hombre ataviado de blanco, la chaqueta se ceñía desde su cuello hasta su torso mientras como pantalón llevaba uno de eso que solo había visto en imágenes que ilustraban a los samuráis. La cara del hombre también era blanca, excepto por dos líneas verdes que cruzaban sus mejillas; parecían lagrimas que caían directamente de sus pupilas del mismo tono esmeralda, en su cabeza llevaba una especie de medio casco, blanco como todo lo demás.

Ambos hombres se observaron en silencio.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el capitán, seriamente, pasado un rato-¿qué es este lugar?

El hombre frente a él tardo en contestar, no porque no hubiera entendido o porque buscara las palabras exactas. Tardó porque deseaba tardar, como si el tiempo en ese instante fuera su aliado.

-esta es una mirada al futuro- dijo con una voz increíblemente parecida a la voz del capitán, la misma entonación, ya las mismas pausas.

Después, la imagen se difuminó. Tal como las otras imágenes. Pero solo esa permaneció en su mente al despertar.

-o-o-o-

El tren seguía avanzando cuando los rayos del sol le dieron en la cara. Despertó notando que había dormido con la ropa puesta incluso aun llevaba las botas, a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y abrazando su torso, dormía tranquilamente, Melissa.

En su rostro no había rastros de lo pasado en la noche, sus facciones reflejaban paz. Lentamente para no despertarla aparto el brazo de la chica y dejó que su cabeza cayera suavemente sobre una almohada que él coloco.

Se levantó y acomodó la ropa. Aun no lograba entender como fue convencido por esa mujer y se quedó a dormir con ella, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se recostaron en la cama. Suspiró y se dirigió al baño.

-o-o-o-

-pasa, Cifer- dijo Nelliel- haciéndose a un lado para que el capitán entrara- creí que vendrías anoche.

-surgió un contratiempo.

-me imagino- la comandante volvió a servirse whisky.

Cifer observo la katana sobre la cama, la reconoció de inmediato.

-no podía dejarla ahí- dijo Nelliel- se recargó en una mesa- No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo.

-¿de todo?

-yo lo mate, y también yo lo herí en el hombro.

-pero…

-Cifer soy de su mismo rango y al igual que él manipulare el sistema.

-él, en realidad no lo hizo.

-lo sé. Mi hermana y yo teníamos ideas de complot desde entonces, ella los contagio, a ti y a Jeaguerjaques… ¿Qué si era una traidora? Si lo era, traicionaría a Hitler, esa era la idea.

-aun lo es.

Nelliel asintió.

-Nnoitra lo sabía- dijo después de tomar un trago de whisky- posiblemente solo estaba esperando para delatarnos.

-matarme, si lo hacía y decía cuales eran mis planes…

-seguramente habría ascendido. Así de vil era. En fin por ahora la amenaza está apaciguada.

Cifer asintió.

-bien, me voy.

-Cifer, no es que me guste meterme donde no me llaman, pero…

-¿pero?

-esa chica…- la comandante dejo la copa en la mesa y camino hasta él- confía demasiado en ti, no es normal en una prisionera.

- ¿qué insinúa?

-lo mismo que antes. No creo que ella te siga con tal devoción sin un motivo. Ten cuidado como puede ser amor como no serlo, recuerda que es enemiga de Reich. Quizás solo espera que confíes para escapar…

-Nelliel me conoces, no bajare la guardia. Además, en todo caso, yo también soy enemigo del Reich

La comandante solo sonrió.

-o-o-o-

Por otro lado no podía ser amor, pensó Cifer camino a su camarote, ¿cómo podía ella sentir amor por su captor? era absurdo e inverosímil. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como el de encargarse de los funerales de su subteniente, escribir la carta de notificación a su familia y sobre todo su visita a Berlín, ¿qué le esperaba cuando llegara? ¿A dónde lo enviaría Hitler? ¿Podría hablar con Barragan y el resto de los complotistas?... ¿cómo podía preocuparse por lo que sintiera por él una chica extranjera que no significaba nada para él? Había cosas más importantes, en que ocupar su mente.

Eso pensó y resolvió mientras caminaba, pero al abrir la puerta de su camarote, la sonrisa y belleza encantadora de aquella chica le hizo dudar sobre lo que ella realmente significaba para él.

Aquel manto de premonición funesta volvió a envolverlo junto con aquel sentimiento desconocido, uno de inseguridad y escepticismo, cargado de aquello pegajoso que llaman atracción y que a veces deriva en amor.

-o-

**Sturmbannführer**: equivale a comandante y está por encima del capitán o Hauptsturmführer.

**Untersfurmführer**: equivale a subteniente o alférez, está por debajo del teniente o Obersturmführer

**Sección IVE de la GESTAPO y Schellenberg**: la Gestapo investiga la traición el espionaje y el sabitaje y respondía a Hitler se dividía en diferentes grupos y secciones. El grupo IVE era dirigido por Walter Schellenberg y los reportes de la sección IVE eran sobre alta traición.

**El Reich o III Reich:** es el nombre de la organización de Hitler en Alemania su bardera era roja con una suástica.

**Wehrmacht**: Fuerzas de defensa de la Alemania Nazi unificada.

* * *

Creo que me pase de palabras XD... no deberia decirlo pero deseo aclararlo, Nnoitra quería a la hermana de Nel ( la hermana es inventada, su nombre es Teresa, como la zampaktou de Nnoitra) y por eso su Zampaktou se llama así, según yo, y como Nel lo mato pues por eso no la quiere en Hueco mundo... en fin... espero que les haya gustado...Review si creen que lo merece... ahh ya quiero romance...pronto, pronto XD.

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
